


Serendipity

by JamJamho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Character, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Happy, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·ty/ˌserənˈdipədē/nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.In what feels like the most silent and tedious day of her life, Dorothy's face is suddenly hit with the weight of a serendipity, disguised in dark hair and a thick scarf, along with a soft chest.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for clicking, i hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> xoxoxxo

"Ahh…"

A sigh left Dorothy's lips as she leaned over the counter of the library, knees crossed one over the other, elbows on the counter and cheeks squeezed by her supporting hands. Outside of the glass doors of the library the sun set in the sky, painting it with a warm pink and soft strokes of yellow. Dorothy though, couldn't find it any pretty. All she wanted was to go home.

  
" _Come work with me for a little while, I'll have some help and you'll gain some money and experience._ "

  
She could remember her uncle's words as if they were stuck in the back of her head, and she had never regretted the 'yes' that slipped out of her lips more than she did today.

  
It was true she was gaining some money, but at what cost? As far as she knew there were no goals to be achieved, neither any expenses to pay since she lived with her parents. The silence the empty library had that day seemed to deafen her ears.

  
Silence, silence… It was deafening, but suddenly a soft sound came to break her ears free.

  
"Excuse me?" Dorothy shivered, instantly straightening her posture before eyeing the woman in front of her.

  
"Yes? How can i help you?"

  
"I would… I know the library will close in about ten minutes, but I'd like to know if i can use the computer in the meantime." The brown haired woman spoke, a little breathless. Her hair was down and squeezed by the tight scarf around her neck, forehead glistering with sweat.

  
"If that's possible, of course." She cut off Dorothy's mid trance.

  
"Yes! Yes, it's possible." Dorothy nodded feverishly, looking down at the counter to pick up a piece of paper, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking. "Your name?"

  
"Madeline." The woman left out in a last deep sigh.

  
"Okay," Dorothy wrote quickly "Luckily we close a little later today, Madeline." She straightened herself, handing the paper to the woman, pronouncing her name with an excited tone. Madeline picked up the paper immediately, replying the smile shyly before turning around, taking a look of the big library.

  
She saw tables and more tables of study at her left, and tall shelves at her right. They were all full and beautifully organized, and she suddenly felt hungry to devour those endless pages. But the computers, she couldn't find any of them.

  
"Oh," Dorothy noticed the problem almost immediately "The computers are right behind the shelves, I'll lead you there." She walked out of the cashier cubicle she was stuck in since morning, smiling slightly to Madeline before making her way to the back of the library, expecting the woman to follow her. The extra clicks of shoes on the wooden floor Indicated that she did so.

  
Behind her back, Dorothy could hear Madeline's soft heavy breaths, as if she had to run a thousand miles just to get there. Well lucky me; Dorothy thought. The lack of company or talking was making her braincells deteriorate, and in no time she was sure she'd go insane. But now Madeline was there, a customer with pinkish cheeks and a heavy scarf, of course they'd have some talking, that was what happened with a lot of customers. It wouldn't be any different this time too; she told herself.

  
"Here we are," She smiled happily, turning around to meet Madeline's eyes.

  
Right behind the shelves, a long wooden table was placed with chairs, chairs that looked so comfortable and soft, chairs Dorothy always wanted to sit on but never could because of her uncle's scoldings. Above the table, big computers were open and ready to operate, also a few closed laptops at the end of the table.

  
"You can use whichever you want. We also have laptops if you want to bring them to the study tables and use with books. Make yourself at home." Her tone was gentle and inviting, much different from the usual.

  
 _"We also have laptops if you want to use them. Bye._ "

  
Memories of her past attitude towards customers made a vein jump in her neck as she smiled, and Madeline just stared, analyzing everything for a second.

  
"Thank you." She finally left out. Dorothy stayed on her spot, staring at the woman with an inviting smile, silently begging for the customer to speak more. Madeline was stiff, staring at everything but at the woman in front of her, watching the seconds solidify in front of her eyes, until the ice thawed and she moved to the first computer. "I'll use this one."

  
"Oh, yes." Dorothy seemed to finally wake up "If you need anything," She widened her eyes slightly and paused for emphasis "Anything, I'll be in the cashier counter." Madeline smiled softly at that, sitting down and deciding to just forget Dorothy there, until she somehow magically disappeared.

  
Dorothy slowly walked away, making her way to the tedious counter she was stuck in. Leaning in the counter, her elbows supported her weight as her cheeks were squeezed again by her hands. From where she was, Madeline wasn't visible. It was necessary a few steps to reach the end of the library but disappointingly to Dorothy, Madeline didn't seem to be a talker.

•••

  
Minutes and more minutes ran, the sun had set in the sky minutes ago, and the town was dark already. The air iced outside of the warm library, and Dorothy thanked herself for always bringing a thick coat along since winter arrived. Sucking in a deep breath of air she sighed, grabbing the phone from her pocket to check the time.

  
End of the shift; she thought.

  
Walking to the end of the library a little hushed this time, she had no time to focus on her way when something hard, yet still soft hit her nose. She crunched at that, rubbing it instantly as tears formed in her eyes, looking up to meet the causation of her internal crying.

  
"I'm sorry!" Madeline bent her knees gently, hands as if she wanted to hold Dorothy's head to check her nose, but she just clenched them instead. "Are you ok?"

  
Dorothy looked up. Madeline's thin eyebrows were furrowed in a worried expression, lips pursed and eyes pleading for an answer.

  
"Yes," Dorothy said smiling a little, rubbing her nose a few more times before letting a bigger smile draw on her lips. Taking a closer look at Madeline, she looked beautiful.

  
"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to bumb into you-"

"It's ok really!" Dorothy giggled. Madeline's chest was mostly soft, the pain lasted for a little second before going away completely. She still had her eyes on Madeline's, but soon realized the distance between them was minimal, taking a step back before speaking again.

  
"You've finished using the computer, i see?"

  
Madeline took a few more looks at her nose before answering "No, actually… I was wondering if you could help me with it." Her cheeks grew pinkish as soon as her sentence was finished, and Dorothy swallowed a smile.

  
"Sure! What's the matter?"

  
They both walked to the first computer, the brown haired talking about a program she forgot how to use, while Dorothy listened silently and nodded from time to time. Madeline sat down at the table and Dorothy leaned in, holding the mouse in a hand while using the other to support the weight of her body on the table. Unconsciously, Madeline held her breath at the lack of space between them.

  
"… Then you just click here, and it's all saved." Dorothy finished explaining, voice in the tone of a teacher. Madeline stared blankly at the screen for a few seconds, memorizing the steps carefully and sighing inwardly when Dorothy finally took a step away.

  
"I see now," Madeline finally left out some words, smiling a little to the computer screen before turning her head to stare at Dorothy, enlarging the smile a bit more. Dorothy's heart flipped at that. "Since my computer broke, I'm sure I'll be coming back sooner than later to use yours again, i hope you don't mind helping me with programs I don't know." She laughed softly in between her words.

  
Dorothy's lips ran agape, watching the red in Madeline's cheeks grow intense, the smile on her lips so small it was nothing but a light smirk and still made her somehow become more attractive.

  
Was it Dorothy's ordinary mind, or that woman was breathtakingly beautiful?

  
"Hm?" Madeline raised her hand and shook it a little, trying to wake Dorothy up. "Now that i stop to think about it, I don't know your name. It'd probably be more useful for me to know it since my visits will be regular, right?"

  
Dorothy swallowed a butterfly that insisted to fly away from her stomach.

  
"If you wish so, of course." Madeline finished, reassuringly.

  
"Y-Yes," A puff of air finally hit Dorothy's spine. "Dorothy, I'm Dorothy."

  
Madeline smiled, nodding slightly before turning her head to the screen "Fuck!" Her eyes widened and Dorothy jumped along with her. "I took much longer than ten minutes, I'm so sorry!" She rushed, getting up in a jump, standing breathless in front of Dorothy.

  
"I'm sorry for taking so long!" She bowed her head a little.

  
"It's okay, we close later today." Dorothy smiled. In fact, they never closed later. But the desperation of having a conversation, and later on the desperation of keeping it threw her off of time, and it was 7pm before she knew it.

  
"I need to go." Madeline spoke, calmer this time.

  
"Sure." Dorothy nodded, turning the computers off to complete the routine. "I'll just turn this one off, let me lead you to the door."

  
"U-Um, I'm afraid I'm a bit later than i was planning to be," Madeline already had her hand full of money.

  
"Oh, okay." Dorothy nodded. "You can leave the money on the counter. Thank you for coming, Madeline."

  
Usually, she'd never let any customer alone in the cashier. But at that night she did, because Madeline didn't seem to have time to steal anything, at least not today. "Hope to see you soon."

  
Madeline did nothing but smile sheepishly "Thank you too, and sorry for your nose."

  
Dorothy chuckled "It's okay."

  
"I'll get going then," Madeline took a step back, still facing Dorothy. "Bye."

"Bye bye" Dorothy smiled.

  
After shutting down the computers, she slowly walked to the counter, and what she expected was exactly there in front of her eyes. The money folded rushedly, with a few coins sitting on top of it. Dorothy wasn't sure why, but

She expected to meet that woman soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope to see you again soon!!
> 
> Take care,  
> xoxxoxo


End file.
